


Just Truth

by BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, Knight_Of_Breath



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, No Beta, We Die Like Men, fluffy doggo, they have a doggo now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy/pseuds/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Of_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Of_Breath
Summary: “Gwain; if found lost, he’s not.”“Quanyii, dearest, whoms the fuck is disturbing our da-““Oh I’m so glad you're finally making friends sweetums!!”And so much more.
Relationships: Sir Caroline&Sir Angelo, Sir Caroline/Quanyii (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Just Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Bees here! Sorry for the long hiatus but I swear there’s a reason! School. That’s pretty much it. Also, this fic has been sitting in our doc for MONTHS because we were waiting to get it beta’d, but since our beta has left we shall die like women! Betaless. Any who, enough talking! Enjoy the fic, leave kudos, comment, what every you want! We live for the occasional comment and at least one of us will try to respond! If you have comments questions or suggestions we’d be happy to listen and consider them! Enjoy!

Angelo can’t believe how wonderful his day has been! He’s been sent to retrieve his best friend and boss for a noble quest into the forest! However, he’s ended up lost in this forest! He took a left at the creek like he was told, but maybe he was told to go right… or was it left at the stump?

He has no time to think about it! He must find Sir Caroline! He ‘hups’ as he rushes through the forest, searching for her house. After a while of running, he finds something that could help! A quaint little cottage, though it’s too soft to be Sir Carolines. 

As he walks closer to the door, he hears a noise in the bushes and puts his hand on his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice! Suddenly, it jumped out! Slobbering mouth, pink tongue, long fluffy hair! A doggy! He loves doggies! He gets down onto his knees to hold the dog, ruffling its fur to give it the love it deserves! The dog pants and barks happily at the attention, licking his face. 

“Aw, you’re such a good doggy, aren’t you!! So friendly! And so big! You could make a great Knight-dog!!” He coos, nuzzling the dogs face with his own. 

The dog moves its head around violently causing Angelo to notice the jingling of a tag for the first time! The tag says “Gwain; if found lost, he’s not.” “Well that’s an unhelpful tag.” Angelo states as he pets Gwain on the head. “Gwain, huh? A suitable name for such a fierce dog!” He cradles Gwain’s face with his hands and shakes the fur there as he coos. 

“Huh…” He hears suddenly making his head shoot up and search for the noise. “He’s not usually this friendly with strangers.” Angelo twists his head to see the witch from Fort Terminus.

“Oh, hello witch friend! I hope I am not intruding on your home! I had gotten lost, and found this cottage to ask for directions! But it seems I had gotten…..distracted by Gwain here.”

She softens, “No, it’s alright little knight, he’s really not this friendly usually, though. I’m surprised you still have all of your limbs.” It’s a quick remark, but it makes Angelo thankful the dog likes him. 

She leans down to pet the puppy, he immediately melts into her touch. It’s adorable. She speaks suddenly, causing Angelo to look up at her. “He’s an Ovcharka, do you know much about them?” She meets his eyes, a questioning light to them. 

“I know only the basics about that knightly breed.” Angelo smiles as he reaches to pet the dog once more. “Fierce protectors of what they love, but sweet when it comes to being with who they love.” He stands as the witch does, abandoning the experience of petting the dog in favor of something more productive. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Sir Caroline lives? I was looking for her house when I stumbled across your cottage. We were given a quest, and I must inform her immediately!” At his declaration, he notes, the witch looks amused. “Well, I would say she doesn’t live that far. I can see her from my living room most days.”

“Is that so? Well then, my search has led me close to my destination! Would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction?” At this the witch laughed, and started to say something only to be interrupted by a voice inside the cottage. 

“Quanyii, dearest, whoms the fuck is disturbing our da-“ Caroline stops in the doorway to the cottage, wide eyed as she looks at the people before her. “Fuck.” Her face shifts into something more blank, only the hits of agitation leaking through around her mask of indifference. 

“Sir Angelo, what are you doing here.” She voices it as a statement rather than a real question, her tone leaving no room for lies. 

“Ooo, get this sweets, he’s looking for your house! He got lost and found this cottage instead! Isn’t it… auspicious?” She looked at his fellow knight with a look he didn’t quite understand, but Caroline just glared at her. 

“Quite. Sir Angelo, let me make myself one hundred percent clear. You are to tell no one about this. Not your family, not your friends, and certainly not anyone in the Citadel.” Her accent seems sharper than normal. 

Angelo nods slowly. “Of course Captain Caroline. I will tell no one.” 

Caroline sighs at this. “I’m not asking as your superior, Sir Angelo, I’m asking as your…..friend.” She says the last word through gritted teeth, as if she doesn’t want him to hear her say it. But oh did he hear it. A wondrous grin crosses his features, he’s so happy Sir Caroline is his friend!!

“Tell no one I said that either.”

“Of course Friend Caroline!” 

From behind them Quanyii grins brightly. “Oh I’m so glad you're finally making friends sweetums!!”

Caroline looked like she wanted to say something, but she just stopped and looked away. “What did you need Sir Angelo?” She said, sounding defeated. 

Angelo straightened his posture and responded. “Right! Her Majesty the Queen has requested your presence in the Citadel! I am to assist you with sorting the new knight candidates!” He smiled as he finished his sentence. 

Caroline tried to force herself to keep a serious face, but it broke into a reluctant smile. “Well then, perhaps we should get going. Candidates aren’t hard to come by, and most are undoubtedly unqualified. Finding the gems are difficult.” 

“Let us be going then, Friend Caroline!!” He says with a bright grin and contagious enthusiasm. Quanyii is grinning. 

“You’ll have to make up our date night later, sweets! And maybe invite your Knightly friend for dinner!” Quanyii gives Caroline a quick peck on the cheek before skipping inside, Gwain following close behind her. Caroline watches her go, before sighing and looking back at Angelo. 

“Let me grab my sword, then we can begin the trek back to the Citadel.” She pats his shoulder before heading towards the door. When she opens it, she finds that Quanyii is standing there, Caroline’s sword in one hand and a leash attached to Gwain in the other. 

“If you’re going to be walking anyways you might as well take the dog sweets.” Quanyii smiles, hands the items to Caroline and closes the door before any complaints could be made. “Wonderful! Another brave compatriot for our travels! Our trip to the Citadel will be safe and swift!”


End file.
